El más tonto error
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga ha olvidado una cosa sumamente importante para su sempai, a razón de algo superfluo y reparar el error es la única cosa que lo hará parchar esa confianza que ha sido lastimada.


Por supuesto que las cosas no salen como uno las planea, mucho menos para Morinaga aquella tarde. Enfadado luego de que su jefe intentara besarlo renunció a su empleo. Pero comencemos en el inicio.

Cuando se es nuevo en un empleo, nadie te conoce, nadie sabe tus preferencias, exceptuando si eres algo mirón como Tetsuhiro, de modo que sin saber quién era, lo barrió hasta detenerse en sus glúteos y sonrió. Lo que jamás espero fue que el tipo se diera cuenta, y además de que ese hombre fuera su jefe. Un atractivo hombre de mediana edad de mirada sensual y penetrante, con un par de ojos grises y cuerpo perfecto. Un tipo de aquella índole es evidente que sabe lo atractivo que es y conseguir todo lo que desea, es algo que no dudaba en hacer. Desafortunadamente para Tetsuhiro, se volvió la nueva presa, puesto que siendo atractivo, alto, de espalda ancha y mirada encantadora, no pasó desapercibido.

No se puede evitar el sentirse halagado cuando alguien te dirige la mirada, cuando las sonrisas y las leves charlas son algo para matar las horas muertas del trabajo, pero de eso a aceptar propuestas o citas, nunca estuvo en los planes de Morinaga. Sin embargo, su atractivo y seductor jefe, deseaba afanosamente una noche suya. Tetsuhiro pensaba un poco en aquella idea, mucho más en esas frías y solitarias noches con un sempai remiso al contacto. A pesar de ello, adoraba al hombre de cabellera larga y rubia, a sus gestos encantadores, a su aroma, a sus besos que eran totalmente sinceros y por ningún motivo iba a engañarlo. De modo que las cosas se pusieron mal cuando comenzó a apartarse de su seductor jefe, de inmediato notó la distancia y las veces que cortó la plática. Supuso que con detalles discretos podría obtener sus favores, así que comenzó a haber chocolates y flores con notas en su escritorio sin nombre y por supuesto que venían acompañadas con un correo donde especificaba que eran obra suya con tal de que nadie supiera que pretendía tener un romance de oficina. Todo culminó mal, muy mal aquella vez cuando usando pretextos le pidió quedarse más tarde. Lo arrinconó y le robó un beso. Pero Morinaga no era indefenso, así que respondió con un golpe al mentón y una patada en los bajos del tipo que lo quería someter a sus designios… Cosa que le costó su empleo.

Lo malo de eso, era que el tipo aparte de ser su jefe, tenía ciertas influencias y su mayor amenaza, fue que nadie volvería a contratarlo en el medio.

Tetsuhiro no creyó aquello, y muy temprano, la siguiente mañana ya estaba pidiendo empleo en otras farmacéuticas. En todas y cada una le dijeron la frase que al principio no era descorazonadora, pero conformé la escuchó las siguientes dos semanas se volvió terminante:

— Nosotros le llamamos…

Cansado de buscar un empleo que tuviera las mismas expectativas, se levantó deprimido esa mañana. Todavía tenía el dinero de su liquidación cuantiosa y por supuesto que acababa de ser aceptado en el seguro de desempleo, de manera que el dinero no era un problema.

Por otra parte, Souichi parecía ocupado, más que eso, esas semanas, su graduación del doctorado estaba próxima. Marcada en el calendario la fecha de su examen profesional como un recordatorio para su compañero de piso y por supuesto porque le enorgullecía que su trabajo tendría un reconocimiento. Además de todo, el trabajo en experimentos se había multiplicado y al llegar a casa sólo leía libro tras libro haciendo anotaciones luego de la cena. Se podría decir que se encontraba ocupado pero no demasiado, puesto que dormía bien. No obstante, no prestó atención a su deprimido compañero de cuarto que había dejado de acosarlo y se había metido de lleno en actividades fútiles como limpiar a conciencia cada rincón del departamento. Literalmente cada rincón, puesto que había sacado los cajones del ropero para limpiar tras ellos, movido cada mueble para sacar hasta la última partícula de polvo y finalmente tras esa semana en que terminó de asear el departamento, decidió marcharse a beber todas las tardes, para relajarse con una copa al lado de su amigo Hiroto. Ahora mataba el tiempo riendo entre amigos.

El miércoles de esa semana, ansioso de aproximarse a su sempai, al verlo leyendo por la noche en el sofá, intentó uno de sus avances alocados y con un beso no podría disuadirlo de su labor, puesto que su examen sería el viernes de esa semana. Con dos días quería tener memorizada cada frase de su tesis, con un par de golpes envió al suelo a su mayor distractor y se marchó a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Morinaga se sintió decaído y simplemente se recostó en su cama enfadado, hasta dormirse pensando en que extrañaba demasiado el tener algo qué hacer, el tener a su sempai para relajarse y escucharlo contar las cosas que aprendía, ya que estaba demasiado callado revisando su tesis y sus experimentos. La mañana siguiente, luego de hacer el desayuno, lo observó actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, indiferente, metido en las hojas de su tesis y eso le molestó todavía más, no recibía ni un poco de la atención que tanto deseaba, por más cortés y servicial que fuera, no obtuvo ni más de dos frases.

Sus quejas, sus dramas serían escuchados, sino por Souichi, al menos por Hiroto y sus amigos del bar; así que esa noche se marchó desde la tarde a beber y con un grupo de chicos que habían llegado a celebrar el fin de cursos de la universidad. Algo tarde, comenzaron las competencias, una tras otra las bebidas se evaporaron entre los labios de cada uno, se escucharon risas, bromas, chistes y de pronto la cabeza de Tetsuhiro chocó con la barra. Hiroto esperó a que se pudiera poner en pie para llamarle un taxi, ya que no podía dejar su trabajo para llevarlo. Así que era de mañana cuando llegó arrastrándose al departamento y cayó en el sofá con una sonrisa, apestando a alcohol, ahogado de borracho sin poder moverse.

Souichi se había marchado una hora antes de la llegada de Morinaga, su examen profesional lo tenían ansioso y no había dormido un segundo. Notó la ausencia de su compañero y se preguntó si se había olvidado de su gran día. Su tía y su hermana estaban de visita con Tomoe en Norteamérica, así que Tetsuhiro era su única compañía y por supuesto, el único que estaría presente en uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Pero esa mañana no habría una sola cosa que pudiera despertar al joven que dormía en el sofá, ni una catástrofe mundial.

Su examen terminó exitosamente sin compañía, más que sus sinodales. Afortunadamente, las cosas salieron bien y aprobó sin problemas, aunque algo faltaba, las felicitaciones amorosas, el júbilo que él no podía sacar y que adoraba ver reflejado en él tipo que siempre solía seguirlo fielmente. Sólo una buena explicación podría salvarlo de su irá, quizá un accidente de auto o algo así. Sintiéndose solitario volvió a casa, bufó enfadado al abrir la puerta y percibir desde ahí, el tufo del alcohol que salía de cada poro del cuerpo de Morinaga. Lo observó un segundo recostado en el sofá con saliva saliendo de su boca y con la misma ropa que había portado el día anterior. Furioso pensó golpearlo, pero luego se le ocurrió algo mejor y tomó algunos hielos y los puso en un vaso con agua que derramó sobre el joven que dormía la borrachera.

Un grito desesperado se escuchó luego de eso, la paz había sido perturbada y Tetsuhiro se levantó asustado por los golpes con los hielos junto con agua helada sobre su rostro y torso.

— ¡Qué le sucede sempai! ¡Por qué me despierta de esa forma tan grosera!

— Nada importante, sólo venía a decirte que aprobé el examen y que estás durmiendo fuera de tu cama.

Entonces Tatsumi se marchó a su habitación dejando a un Morinaga algo pasmado, recordando que había olvidado ir a ese evento tan importante para su persona especial. Había angustia en su cabeza, dolor, sueño y frío por el agua que le cayó sobre el rostro, pero más que otra cosa, había culpabilidad. Una frivolidad lo hizo olvidarse de algo fundamental en su vida. Se levantó como pudo, así cansado y todavía con parte de la borrachera en su sangre alcoholizada, tocó a la puerta de Souichi:

— Lo siento mucho, olvidé que era hoy, ¿sempai?

Sin abrir la puerta una respuesta se escuchó:

— No tenías que estar ahí, nunca dije que era tu obligación, en realidad no importa. Tengo cosas qué hacer, así que largo y no sigas molestando.

El joven no insistió, se sentía realmente culpable, de modo que se resignó a preparar la cena. Más tarde Souichi salió a cenar cuando escuchó que Tetsuhiro se había metido a su habitación a descansar, no tenía ánimos de verlo, aunque negaba para sí mismo que de verdad hubiera requerido su compañía.

Por la mañana Morinaga intentó disculparse, de inmediato corrió al verlo pasar a la mesa por el desayuno:

— Sempai, lo siento mucho de verdad discúlpeme, es que…

— ¿De qué te disculpas? No importa, sólo guarda silencio que interrumpes el desayuno.

El tono más frío, la forma más grosera e indiferente había dejado totalmente mudo a Morinaga que contuvo el aliento. Entonces intentó justificarse:

— Perdóneme sempai… lo siento de verdad.

— ¡Cállate ya! Te digo que interrumpes el desayuno con cosas absurdas… Creo que perdí el apetito.

Se levantó y sin más se marchó directo a la calle con algunas cosas, fue directo a la casa de Matsuda, puesto que tenía llave y le habían encargado regar las plantas que tanto adoraba la mujer que era su tía.

El hombre de cabellera azulada, tenía demasiados deseos de disculparse por fallarle, quería compensarlo y no sabía de qué forma podría hacerlo, de modo que preparó algunos de sus platillos favoritos y aguardó sin verlo llegar. Entendió que quizá se quedaría en la casa de su tía, así que muy temprano fue al lugar con la comida que quería compartirle. Pero tocó y tocó el timbre sin que le respondiera. Y lo que más le dolió fue verlo asomarse por la ventana e ignorar su presencia.

Cabizbajo tenía que correr a contarle a su buen amigo Hiroto, pero al llegar al bar, su amigo no estaba. En su lugar uno de sus compañeros le comentó que tuvo un asunto urgente, por lo cual lo habían cubierto. De esa forma, que la soledad es mala consejera, hace que los problemas den vueltas repetidamente, casi para dar náuseas y esa sensación de profundo y doloroso vacío. Justo así, se sentía el pobre Morinaga, no quería contarle sus penas a otra persona extraña, no podía, se sentía un completo idiota. Por esa razón comenzó a beber nuevamente, a pasos rápidos, sin detenerse cuando el saque quemaba su garganta, o cuando la cerveza se cruzaba con las demás bebidas. Aparentó estar bien y con un par de billetes extra, logró que le sirvieran demasiadas copas hasta que se levantó mareado a irse a casa. Un par de tipos que se peleaban distrajeron la atención de todos sin que nadie observara a Morinaga salir trabajosamente.

Ahora las náuseas eran por la borrachera y la calle parecía moverse más que sus pies, entonces tropezó dando su cabeza directamente contra el filo de una banqueta. La sangre brotó desmedidamente desde sui cabeza y un joven con su celular se apiadó de su estado, llamando a urgencias.

Una ambulancia arribó un par de minutos después y se llevó a Tetsuhiro buscando entre sus pertenencias alguna identificación. De inmediato al teclear su nombre, buscaron algún familiar suyo en el sistema y apareció Morinaga Kunihiro como su hermano. Necesitaban que algún familiar se responsabilizara de su estado y por supuesto que pagara la cuenta. Marcaron el número de Kunihiro que al saber el aprieto de su hermano, llegó desde Tokio con preocupación a ver su estado.

La mañana clareaba cuando Sempai volvió al departamento para ser mimado, le aburría tremendamente estar solo y además le debían favores, quería comida, quería un esclavo para calmar su ira, sin olvidar que pretendía gritar todo tipo de improperios aliviando su propio malestar y decepción.

El lugar vacío, la cama de Morinaga tendida y se percató que nadie había estado ahí desde el día anterior pues el lavabo estaba seco al igual que la ducha. Recordó que su compañero jamás salía sin ducharse o lavar sus dientes, así que supuso que el llorica estaba con su amigo del bar. Suspiró enfadado y comió las cosas que estaban en recipientes en el refrigerador.

Entre tanto, en el hospital despertó con una concusión por la tarde Tetsuhiro, con un hermano demasiado enfadado que lo regañó por ser imprudente y beber en exceso, de acuerdo a lo que los médicos le habían contado de su estado. Debían retenerlo un par de días más en observación por el golpe que podría tener hemorragia interna si hacía algún esfuerzo, así que se resignó. Además recordó que su sempai estaba en casa de su tía y no quería saber de él.

Tres días en el hospital se fueron a prisa para Tetsuhiro, en cambio para Souichi las cosas estaban cada vez peores, una angustia recorrió su pecho cuando decidió marcar el celular de su compañero de piso. Afortunadamente Kunihiro tenía el aparato y respondió al instante:

— ¿Si, dígame?

— ¿Morinaga? — Y miró la pantalla sin reconocer aquella voz.

— Usted seguramente busca a mi hermano menor. Él está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente.

La palabra «Accidente» pasó muchas veces por su cabeza asustándolo sobremanera. No le permitió continuar sin preguntar:

— ¿Accidente?

— Un accidente menor, quizá mañana saldrá si los médicos dicen que está bien.

No había escuchado una sola palabra que le diera confort, la palabra «quizá» era algo que lo puso terriblemente afligido. Eso mismo habían dicho de su madre aquella vez del accidente y jamás había podido salir de terapia intensiva.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está él?

— En el hospital central, ¿supongo que sabe dónde está o no?

No esperó a decir o escuchar más, sino que colgó al saber el sitio. Era un hombre de pocas palabras y tampoco es que fuera a agradecer ningún tipo de ayuda. Prácticamente como alma que lleva el diablo llegó al lugar, preguntó por Tetsuhiro y le dijeron dónde podía encontrarlo. Subió a prisa los escalones hasta el tercer piso y la última cama del hospital era la de esa persona especial. Su corazón tirano se comprimió al verlo con una venda en la cabeza y en vez de abrazarlo como deseaba profundamente, golpeó su hombro gritando:

— ¡No te atrevas a dejarme, idiota!

— Eso dolió sempai, pero le agradezco que no golpeara mi cabeza.

— ¡Cómo carajos terminaste aquí!

Afortunadamente no estaba Kunihiro que había ido a su hotel a descansar mientras que daban el alta a su hermano. Le habían informado que era casi seguro saldría al anochecer si no presentaba algún síntoma extraño. Por su parte Morinaga, jamás diría a ese hombre enfadado que la razón de su estancia ahí se debía a una borrachera, se arriesgaba a morir lentamente.

— Caí y golpee mi cabeza en una acera.

De pronto fue estrechado, los brazos de Souichi lo sujetaron temblorosos, bastaba con verlo para comprender que estaba bien y que no se iría muy lejos. En realidad dejó de importarle que lo hubiese olvidado y que su egoísmo lo dejara. Claro detestaba los hospitales y por la misma razón lo ponían demasiado sensible, más ver a ese chico saludable de Tetsuhiro con un vendaje en su hueca cabeza. Porque claro que seguía enfadado, pero no implicaba que no quisiera verle más. Tres días de angustia lo tenían más que dispuesto a lloriquear en el hombro del chico de cabello azul, sin embargo se contuvo al notar las palabras azoradas en el que lo acarició de la espalda:

— Por favor, necesito que me disculpes por haberlo olvidado, te aseguro que quería ir, siempre espero por obtener un poco de tu atención, necesitaba que me miraras ahí escuchando tu voz y dando todo mi apoyo. Te prometo que jamás…

— Ya… olvídalo, no importa…

— Si importa, no quiero ir a una casa vacía, me mata que me ignores, que te alejes de mí.

— Sólo no menciones nada, ya no quiero saber, cuando salgas de aquí, yo estaré en casa para acompañarte. Sólo porque necesito saber que estás bien, no es ninguna cosa de esas que piensas sucio pervertido. — Expresó al observar la sonrisa encantadora que puso Morinaga cuando dispuso su destino con esas palabras. Sin duda significaban la misma cosa, Souichi deseaba aquello, mucho más por sentirse solitario, por creerlo perdido un segundo, por imaginar su vida sin él.

Tetsuhiro sonrió ante su sonrojo y respondió un tanto apenado.

— De verdad sempai, le prometo que jamás volveré a ser imprudente, digo a olvidarme de una promesa hecha a usted.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí?

— Me dijeron que hoy mismo, por la noche se me dará mi alta.

Un alivio en el corazón tirano casi le obliga a dibujar una sonrisa, su persona preciada estaba a salvo y lo podría tener en casa ese mismo día, luego de tanta angustia. No permitió a sus emociones desbordarse y salió argumentando requería de un café. Volvió algunos minutos después más calmado, luego de entender las cosas y se quedó ahí para contarle sobre la escuela, sobre las mismas cosas que le habían faltado todo el tiempo que sumergido en sus cosas no había podido contarle. El tiempo voló hasta que Kunihiro firmó el alta de Tetsuhiro y salieron los tres.

Por supuesto que a Kunihiro no le resultó algo bueno dejar a su pequeño hermano con el tirano que echaba pestes hasta porque pasaba una mosca, pero la mirada feliz de su hermanito lo hizo confiar en su buen juicio y lo dejó recostado en su cama con una advertencia frente a su sempai:

— Por favor hermano, no quiero que hagas cosas imprudentes. Nunca más quiero saber de ti por algún accidente, mejor invítame a venir o tu visítame en Tokio.

— Gracias hermano, te lo he repetido estos días, prometo jamás darte un problema así. Además no tengo forma de agradecer tus atenciones, dejaste tu trabajo con tal de estar a mi lado, no sé cómo pagarte.

— Sólo no te lastimes nuevamente.

— Así lo haré.

A Souichi le resultó una escena un tanto emotiva, recordó a su hermano menor que vivía lejos y pensó que su compañero de piso no estaba tan solo como solía decir.

Kunihiro caminó a la entrada acompañado del rubio y se detuvo al ponerse los zapatos:

— Por favor, le suplico que cuide de mi hermano, aunque es un hombre, suele comportarse un poco infantil y sus respuestas ante las cosas lo orillan a hacer tonterías. Lamento tener que pedírselo, pero no ha querido venirse a Tokio y debería, sobre todo por el tipo que le ha cerrado las puertas en la industria farmacéutica en Nagoya. De todas maneras, sé que podrá encontrar una solución y usted que es su… único amigo, por lo que espero lo apoye.

— Descuide, voy a cuidar a ese pelmazo, digo a Morinaga y me alegra saber que tiene familia, nadie debe estar solo. Espero que sea verdad eso de que lo frecuentará. Es fácil pedir a otros que se responsabilicen de lo que nos corresponde.

Con aquella respuesta, Kunihiro se marchó sorprendido de conocer a un tipo tan protector con su hermano y se alegró por supuesto. Se notaba lo mucho que amaba a su hermanito y que de verdad lo velaría por su seguridad. Aunque suspiró de imaginarse el castigo que le pondría por haber sido imprudente.

Por otra parte, sempai cerró la puerta y de pronto vio a Morinaga marchar al baño.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes mareado?

— Si sempai, sólo debo tomar una ducha.

— Si te llega a doler la cabeza debes avisarme. Recuerda lo que dijo el médico.

— Descuide… Acabo de pedir una pizza pues muero de hambre, ¿podría recibirla? El dinero está en la cómoda, quizá llegue cuando yo esté en la ducha.

Souichi asintió y lo esperó algunos minutos hasta que salió, como la comida tardaba en llegar, él también tomó una ducha y finalmente, al llegar la pizza juntos cenaron. El parche en la frente de Morinaga le causaba preocupación, además de culpa, no tenía idea de cómo había ocurrido pero suponía que su rechazo debía tener parte en todo. Intentó ignorar esos pensamientos ilógicos, sin embargo cuando lo miró llegar hasta su habitación para dormir lo besó, se dejó llevar por esa locura que le causaba su culpa. Tenía tantos días que no se tocaban, que no habían tenido ese contacto suave de una piel a la otra que le pareció inherente a sus sentidos el permitir los avances. El corazón de ambos palpitó a prisa, los besos resonaron uno tras otro hasta la cama, con la ropa saliendo. Primero la camisa de sempai y sus botones que perdieron coherencia uno a uno, hasta descubrir en su pecho aquellos pezones que se pusieron erectos con la lengua hábil.

— Espera… ahhh… espera…

— Sempai… vamos, te deseo, por favor… tiene mucho que…

Y la erección de Souichi ya estaba en la boca de Morinaga.

— No idiota…aaahhh… no quiero que te pase algo… debemos…mmmmhh… aaahhh… espe… rar…

Tetsuhiro lo liberó de su boca pero continuó agitando su mano en la dureza y respondió leve:

— Yo estoy bien, el médico dijo que podía incluso hacer actividad física, sólo si no me punzaba la cabeza. Y no siento nada más que deseos de ir dentro de ti.

Entonces volvió a succionar aquél miembro que no podía más y el sabor fuerte de su esperma se derramó completamente en quien afanoso suplicaba por probarlo. Pero las cosas no iban a detenerse ahí, retiró completamente los pantalones suyos y los de él, al tiempo que los calzoncillos de ambos también llegaron al suelo. El líquido viscoso pasó de su boca directo a una de sus manos y remojó un par de dedos, lo demás lo usó para frotar su entrepierna. Su adorado amante no se resistía, al contrario, abrió sus piernas suavemente y mostró completamente su anatomía sin reparos. Al contrario de sus temores, se relajó para permitirle hacer lo que secundaba a estimular tan placientemente su próstata y cuando tres dedos frotaron la zona sensible, las pulsaciones desesperadas fueron interrumpidas para ser llenado por el miembro ansioso de Morinaga que entró a prisa. Las manos de Souichi enterraron sus dedos en la espalda de quien lo castigaba y le entregaba a su apretado interior la dureza que empujaba sus zonas de placer apabullantemente.

— Ahhh… Mori…naaaahhh…

Pero no se detuvo hasta estar dentro y se refreno sólo un poco pues parecía que su sempai se correría y deseaba hacerlo suplicar.

— Espera sempai… un poco, sólo un poco…

Entonces se movió leve y sujetó el pene de su amante para evitar su orgasmo. De modo que las uñas se enterraron en su espalda con cada embestida, con cada movimiento castigador que se abría paso como bombeos ansiosos suyos y de quien comenzó a volverse loco de placer.

— Ya… Mori…aaahhh… Mori… por fa…vor…

Los labios dulces lo besaron al tiempo que su propio placer fue succionado por el interior de Souichi que en medio de aquél placer lo apretó una y otra vez atrapado entre su pasión.

— No puedo…mmmnnh… más sempai.

Y así liberó la erección entre su mano, frotando suavemente mientras ambos se corrían entre el beso que parecía causar una sensación donde el corazón es arrancado del pecho para compartirlo.

Abrazados, mirando en los ojos el goce de su compañero, siguieron los besos, el sudor entre los cuerpos y los leves temblores de la culminación tan intensa, que los hicieron quedarse un poco así acariciando el cuerpo del otro. Morinaga sonrió relajado, mientras se acurrucó al lado de su tirano que no lo apartó ni un poco de su pecho. Se sentía profundamente satisfecho y a la vez feliz de que nada le hubiera ocurrido a su amante de cabello azul. Sus ideas volvieron con las dudas y sin saberlo dijo:

— ¿Cómo es que te golpeaste la cabeza?

Pero los pensamientos de Morinaga seguían totalmente idos por su orgasmo, así que respondió la verdad sin pensar un segundo en las consecuencias.

— Estaba muy ebrio cuando salí del bar y no me fijé en la calle.

Souichi seguía tranquilo por la dopamina, aunque el enfado por la irresponsabilidad de Tetsuhiro, lo hizo responder con naturalidad:

— Espero que disfrutaras esta noche, porque es la última, ya que mañana te mataré por imbécil.

Morinaga le atemorizaron las palabras de su sempai que se quedó dormido luego de decirlas. Lo cubrió con las mantas y el sueño llegó a él sin notarlo, no supo si aquella amenaza se haría efectiva o simplemente era un reclamo a sus acciones.

Muy temprano se apuró a levantarse, no quería ver al demonio furioso que prometía un castigo severo. Decidió complacerlo con la cocina, hasta que lo vio aparecer duchado y vestido, mientras él tenía en la mesa el desayuno y el almuerzo. De pronto se sentó e interrumpió el temeroso silencio de Tetsuhiro, que contuvo el aire al escucharlo mascullar antes de decir:

— Hoy vendrás conmigo a la universidad, le prometí a tu hermano cuidarte y no puedes estar solo porque eres un idiota, así que trabajarás conmigo. Sabes que no pagan mucho pero ahora que tengo el doctorado me ofrecieron dar clases y podemos hacernos cargo de los gastos hasta con excedentes.

— Si sempai. — Asintió Morinaga realizando un almuerzo para él y partir a su lado.

El pobre chico sin duda estaba feliz de volver a trabajar con su amado, sin embargo, pensó ese día en el laboratorio que no había sido asesinado por su conducta pero volvía a ser el esclavo incondicional de su sempai y quería serlo por el resto de sus días.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Bueno amigas, este ha sido el fic número 50 y bueno para celebrarlo espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo a todos y todas y les deseo un bellísimo día. Nos vemos en la continuación de "Cómeme a besos que se pone cada vez más apasionado. Oh si y bueno todo gracias a inspiración que viene caída del cielo. gracias Erick y Kusa.


End file.
